In residential and commercial construction, wires and cables are often run through studs which are used for framing homes and buildings. Protector plates are often installed on studs which have cables running through them. These protector plates prevent nails or screws which are used to hang drywall from penetrating through the studs and causing damage to the wires or cables that are running through them. For adjacent protector plates, a small gap exists which could result in a nail or screw being driven into the gap and damaging the wires or cables that are running through the studs.